


May I

by ToMAAAAATo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMAAAAATo/pseuds/ToMAAAAATo
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	May I

1  
德拉科不敢相信现在发生的一切是真的。  
该死的巨怪圣人波特的一只手正握着他的手，另一只手轻轻搂着他的腰。他们之间的距离如此近，德拉科可以清晰地感受到哈利低下头时鼻尖不经意划过他的脸颊，哈利呼出的热气划过他的嘴唇。哈利的眼镜松松垮垮地挂在他的鼻子上，德拉科可以轻易看到他浓密卷翘的睫毛——哈利低着头，专注地看着自己的脚，以免踩到德拉科。  
他们在跳舞。德拉科·马尔福在和哈利·波特跳舞。  
德拉科终于意识到这一点时，他才发现他只能听见自己剧烈的心跳声，他的手被汗打湿了，甚至都要握不住哈利的手了。远处霍格沃茨城堡的灯火在他眼里碎成了斑驳的光点。五月的夜晚有些冷清，他却感受到火焰从他心里开始燃烧，沿着他的血液让他整个人变得滚烫。只因为他在和哈利波特跳舞。

在大难不死的男孩打败了黑魔王半个多月后，麦格教授宣布在一个星期后会有一场舞会来庆祝胜利，并且感谢那些主动留下来修复霍格沃茨的同学。作为唯一一个留下来的斯莱特林，德拉科并没有像其他人那样兴奋欢呼，他悄悄转过身子走出了大礼堂。战争结束后，他常常觉得和别人格格不入，就像是在好几个月前的一个雨夜里，他带着一身寒气走进格里莫广场12号，在一群凤凰社成员怀疑的眼光里说他想加入凤凰社时一样。只是现在不再被怀疑，孤独感在战争结束后的某一个时刻猛烈地席卷了他。  
德拉科不知道他为什么在战争结束后为什么拒绝了和母亲一起回到庄园，而是选择了留在霍格沃茨。然而就算是战争结束后他感受到了新的不安和茫然，他也没有后悔这个决定。他放任自己的思绪发散，不知不觉间走到了黑湖旁边。氤氲的水汽让他晕乎乎的，夜晚的凉意又在努力地让他清醒。不知道站了多久，他听见哈利的声音：“德拉科，能教我跳舞吗”，他垂头丧气，“我总是踩到别人的脚。”  
德拉科晕乎乎地有些迟疑地点了头，等他意识到他做了什么的时候，哈利已经握着他的手，搂着他的腰，然后专注地盯着自己的脚。他们在跳舞。  
德拉科努力平复自己的心跳，逼迫自己用最平常的语气说话：“波特，你的脑袋里塞满了芨芨草吗？给你可怜的舞伴分点目光吧而不是像个巨怪一样一直盯着自己的鞋子！”  
然后他看到了一个满脸通红露出一个羞涩微笑的救世主。

2  
德拉科不知道该如何定义他和哈利之间的关系。  
他们敌对了五年，终于在第六年的时候，命运将他们推上了两条截然不同的路。或许命运早已埋下伏笔，只是德拉科在五年级的那个暑假才真正意识到。  
他的六年级深陷于黑暗和苦痛之中，命运逼迫他做出选择，恐惧推着他向前走。在一次次被噩梦惊醒的夜里，他无数次想起哈利波特，他的死对头。那个出生没多久就被迫承担责任深陷痛苦的男孩，总是让他的心一阵阵抽痛。直到这个时候他才察觉曾经的厌恶和嫉妒早已变质，夹着新的恨和一些道不明确的情愫。  
他抚摸着胸口上的伤痕，它像是缠绕在他和哈利之间的最后一条细线，却拼命地把他扯向哈利的方向。在伏地魔杀了他父亲之后的一个雨夜里，他带着纳西莎走进了格里莫广场12号。哈利看到他们惊讶了一瞬，随即冷静了下来，点点头，接受了他们。

德拉科不会忘记那个下雪的冬天。  
那一次他和赫敏带着一队傲罗给前线护送一份机密文件。那时他还不被信任，不允许单独出任务，每一次行动必须和一名凤凰社老成员一起。他们在任务途中突然被一群食死徒袭击，等他们突破包围圈时仅仅剩下他和赫敏两个人。德拉科的腿被黑魔法击中了，身上还带着大大小小的伤。他施了好几个治疗魔法才勉强止住血。“任务总是要完成的，格兰杰。我们不能再一起走了。”德拉科随意靠着一棵树，“我没办法再往前走了，格兰杰，你总是会作出最好的选择。”赫敏深深地看了他一眼：“我会尽快回去找人来救你的。”  
天色渐渐暗了，他没有力气再换一个地方躲藏。温度越来越低，风顺着领口卷着他的身体。寒冷到带来了一点好处，麻木了他的痛觉。食死徒不知道会在什么时候追上来。德拉科僵着手从兜里掏出一块巧克力，那是他母亲在他出发之前塞进他的包里。他安静地在这个冬夜里，等待死亡降临。  
德拉科第一次在面对死亡前感到如此绝望又如此充满希望。因为他选择了哈利波特所在的道路。战争和死亡让哈利迅速成长为了成熟的战士，他踩着血淋淋的伤疤，带着他们走近不知道什么时候降临的曙光。德拉科不怀疑他的选择，他只是坚定地相信终有一天哈利会将他们引向胜利。  
突然他看见一个黑影向他靠近，他的手就要握不住魔杖了。他祈求过来的食死徒能够直接杀死他。但是他等来的是一双温热的手，握住他僵硬拿着魔杖的手。是哈利。德拉科想努力挣脱那双手，可是他失败了，他气急败坏：“你疯了波特！”哈利不顾他的挣扎，只是用力抱住了德拉科：“你知道的，我不会放弃任何一个同伴，我不会抛下你。”他想拉起德拉科，却失败了。在站起来的那刻，德拉科腿上的伤口再次流血，并且伴随着剧烈的疼痛。德拉科又摔了下去。哈利背过身去，背起了德拉科。他按住了德拉科挣扎的手：“别乱动。你知道我不会抛下你的。”  
德拉科的胸膛贴着哈利的后背，哈利的温度隔着衣物传给了他。他和哈利不曾有过这样近的距离。德拉科感到灼人的热度从他的胸口传递到全身，抵御住了不停吹过来的寒风。德拉科祈求哈利穿的足够厚这样就感受不到后背上德拉科不由自主落下的泪水。  
就算是过了很久，德拉科再次回想起那个冬天，那个夜晚，他依旧能感受到胸口灼热的温度，甚至可以让他的心融化。

3  
在麦格教授致词介绍后，德拉科又悄悄离开了大礼堂。在战争结束后，德拉科看到欢呼的人群和灯火通明的城堡时，总感觉到一种奇异的恍惚和孤独。在上个星期教哈利跳舞之后，他们的关系变得更加微妙。他忍不住想要远离人群，远离哈利，然而无论他在哪里发呆，哈利总能找到他，然后安静站在他旁边。两个人可以一句话也不说，也可以谈论天气，或者简单聊聊魁地奇。他们都心照不宣地避免谈论战争，和他们两个人之间说不清的情愫。  
“嘿，德拉科。”他看见哈利向他走来，自然地和他并肩站在一起。他们站在天文塔，这里埋藏着他们最黑暗、最绝望、最痛苦的过往之一，他们在这里目睹了一个伟大巫师陨落。战争结束了，他们可能却永远都不能彻底走出这场战争。过去犯下的错误和留下的伤痕像无法斩断又布满荆棘的藤条裹住了他们的心，在一次次想起过去的时候藤条裹紧心脏，荆棘狠狠地扎进心里。  
“波特，你恨我吗。”  
“恨过，后来又不恨了。”  
“我也是。”德拉科转过头，他看向哈利的眼睛，他不止一次觉得世间没有哪一颗宝石能比哈利的绿眼睛更美丽珍贵。就算戴上眼镜也不能减少一点他眼里的星芒，就算再多的苦难也抹不掉他眼里的火焰。  
“德拉科，”哈利伸出了他的手，“能和我跳一支舞吗？”  
德拉科看着哈利的绿色眼睛，能让一切珍宝黯然失色的眼睛专注又温柔地看着他，他的目光比星河还要璀璨，没有人能拒绝这样一双眼睛。  
德拉科握住了哈利的手：“荣幸至极。”  
哈利搂住了德拉科，德拉科不禁想起了曾经那个雪夜里眼前这个人温暖的胸膛，他再次控制不住自己的心跳了，就像曾经控制不住自己的心动一样。哈利是他悄悄藏在心里的珍宝，他的珍宝现在正在握着他的手，搂着他的腰，他们在跳舞。现在太过于美好了，以至于他祈求梅林时间能过得再缓慢一点，让他可以长久的沉溺在这样的幸福之中。  
舞步到了尾声，德拉科想要若无其事地抽回他的手，却被哈利握得更紧。他抬起了头，正好看到头上方的一株槲寄生。“所以，”哈利紧紧搂住了他，“我可以吗？”  
德拉科紧贴着哈利的胸膛，他感受到他们两个人的心跳，他觉得天旋地转，快要无法呼吸。他点了点头。  
哈利的唇温柔地贴着德拉科的，他用舌头舔着描摹着德拉科的唇形，德拉科忍不住张开了嘴，他的口腔迅速被哈利占领。他的吻温柔又缠绵，他们的舌头互相纠缠追逐。哈利气喘吁吁地放开了德拉科，他抬起手捧住德拉科的脸，手指温柔地摩挲过他的脸颊。哈利低下头，他们的额头碰着额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖。他们感受到彼此呼吸时呼出的热气，德拉科还因为刚才那个吻颤抖起来。德拉科以为他听不见除了自己心跳以外的声音，直到他听见哈利缓缓说：“那两次我快要失去你的时候，我才发现你对我而言有多么重要。德拉科，我想我爱你。”  
德拉科知道世间上有太多华丽优美词藻来表达爱意，他知道世间有太多美妙的语言和声音，但都没有此时这三个字这样动听。他见过许多绝美的景色，但它们都比不过此刻他眼中的哈利，他的哈利。他搂住了哈利的脖子，回给他一个同样甜蜜纠缠的吻，“我想我也爱你，哈利。”

4  
“德拉科，你怎么躲到这里来了！”哈利拿着酒杯挨着德拉科坐在舞厅的角落里，“结婚太麻烦了，还好一辈子只用结一次婚。”德拉科就着哈利的手喝了一口酒：“还好有格兰杰统领全局。”哈利起身，“你都休息了这么久了。那么，这位先生，能和我跳支舞吗？”德拉科摇摇头：“我允许你和格兰杰跳一支舞。”哈利执意拉起德拉科的手：“可是我只想和你跳舞。”  
德拉科还是任由哈利拉起了他，他把头贴在哈利的颈窝：“只跳一支舞。”哈利吻了德拉科的头发：“我觉得我可以和你跳到老到走不动路的时候。”

-fin-


End file.
